My Ordinary LifeTurned Upside Down!
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: I want to ask you two question. You must kno what is 'Bug' or 'Glitch' mean, right? ok, the second question...what kind of 'Bug' or 'Glitch' that happen to make an online game, affected real life world! (My first S4 League fic, enjoy)


**My Ordinary Life…Turned Upside Down!**

A/N: My first S4 League story ever! You know, when you read a story about your favorite game, it's really hard not to make one myself.

On side note, since this game didn't have actual character (maybe Lilith or Alice, even Taejo), so every character in this story is mine, of course the game itself isn't mine. Enjoy! Note: this story may contain many typos or wrong grammars – yeah, my english is sucked and english is not my original languange either.

* * *

**-Prologue: My Ordinary Life…Turned Upside Down!-**

Ok, first thing first, I want to ask you two question. All of you, every gamer out there, absolutely know what the meaning of 'Bug' or 'Glitch' right? Okay, if you already know that, here goes the second question…

…What kind of 'Bug' or 'Glitch' that happen to make an online game, affecting real life world?! You don't know what I mean? Okay, let's go back one day before, when all of this…'event' not happen yet.

**~Flashback~**

It was a really bright day when I'm walking toward my school, just like the other day. The sun are shining too brightly it can make several people get sunburned. Well, I can't expect anything else, since I lived on Indonesia, on Borneo island to be exact, where the equator line exactlly going through the center of the island – no, I'm not an Indonesian, I'm a foreigner myself, because I'm originally from Japan, but I moved here three years ago.

Now, I'm a middle highschool student in an International Highschool that really have a boring life. The reason? That's because my life is the same thing like the other day: I waking up because of my alarm clock, take a quick shower, eat breakfast, go to school, back home, do homework, sleep, and all of that will happen again the next day.

The good thing is, I have my own way to make my world less boring. When I have free time, I will turned on my laptop, waiting network connection, and when my laptop finally connected to network, I immediatelly opened my favorite online game: S4 League.

That was a freaking awesome game! I mean, in this game, I CAN shoot anybody without worrying that I killed somebody and if I die in that game, I will vanish into some binary code, only to respwan on the other side of the battle field. Not to mention every single awesome weapons and amazing character graphic or battle outfit.

Now, if my life can be like that…

"Mr. Kazeki, Do you pay attention on my class?"

The voice of my Indonesian teacher making me realized that the lesson already started. She was seem angry with me, proved by her gesture toward me.

"…I guess not, I'm sorry," I reply back, with some guilt tone in my voice.

"Ok, I forgive you this time, but if I caught you when didn't pay attention on my class again, there's no other way but send you to detention, do you understand?"

I noded, sighing quietly. Yeah, it was certainly same day like other.

**-Skip Time, Few Minutes Before The School Over-**

"…And so that's how Indonesian first President, Soekarno, proclaim Indonesia freedom for the first time," the history teacher still mumbling about that for…2 hours already. I looked at my wrist-watch and realized it was just a few minutes for this last lesson.

'Finally…let's countdown…' I thought, while starting counting down the time.

15 minutes again…

5 minutes and….

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Ok, that's all for today class, see you tommorow," the history teacher said, the walked away. I picking up my bag and ran outside when someone called me.

"Oi, Kazeki!"

I looked back and noticed a girl from my class. She has very long black hair that reached to her waist and tied up into ponytail. She was 165 cm tall, 5 cm shorter than me. She was wearing standard girl uniform on this school: red-black blazer, red tie, and red skirt.

She was Xi Niao Fei, exchanged student from China. She was the first friend I ever had and I kind of…like her…ehem…anyway, for the side note, she was S4 League player just like me, but I always beat her on every mode in S4 League.

She was grinning widely while running toward me.

"How was your day?"

I sighing loudly.

"It was the same as the other day: boring,"

Fei giggle after hearing my statement. Well it was true anyway.

"Then," she was skipping and stopped in front of me.

"Do you, by any chance, will login into your S4 account today?"

"Of course I will! Why do you ask?"

"Today I want to challenge you into one-on-one death match with me! And I certainly will win!" she said proudly, pointing her finger toward me. I was a little taken back, but then smiling widely. Heh, don't understimate me even I'm just an Amateur.

"By the way, I recommended you to install this into your S4 League software," Fei gave me a memory card. I was confuse for a while but I take it anyway.

"Ok then, I will wait you on Neden-1, jaa ne," she said, running toward the school gate. after I bit my farewell and then walked home.

**-My Home-**

"Good afternoon, young master. How was your day?" my butler asked when I'm finally arrived. I smiled at him. He was a person I consider as my own family. My butler, Alfred, but I always called him Al.

He was 10 cm taller than me. He had – strangely – spiky orange hair. He was using standard butler outfit that remind me one of S4 League battle outfit when I looked at them.

"Good afternoon Al. My day was good enough, thank's for asking," I said then walking toward my room. But before that, I turned my attention toward Al.

"By the way, I would have my 'Game Session' for awhile, so if you need anything, please wait for…2 hours, ok?"

"As you wish, young master,"

Ah…it's just like people said, Home Sweet Home…what is that? Where's my parent you say? Well, I did say that I'm enroll on International Highschool, right? So it was obvious I lived here just with my butler, while my parent still on Japan.

I lived on…well, let's just say, a luxury mansion. Not that big like every mansion you can see on the movie, it was a simple three floor mansion with 10 rooms, library, a swimming pool, and a soccer field. Quite simple right?

In my room, I found my cell phone started vibrating. I looked at the screen and found a message from Fei.

I opened the mail.

* * *

**From:** Xi Niao Fei

**To:** Kirra Kazeki

**Subject:** (None)

_Where are you? I've been waiting so long, even I already won 5 Touch Down match T^T_

* * *

I snickered after read the message and immediately reply the message.

* * *

**From:** Kirra Kazeki

**To:** Xi Niao Fei

**Subject:** (None)

_I Still having lunch, but I will login shortly_

* * *

And…send. Alright, now it's time to explore the Netsphere! Now where's I put my laptop before?

**-Few Minutes Later-**

Let's see…My laptop already connected to network, my battery already full, and there's no problem when updating my old patch, since Fei's memory card already filled with the new patch. Now, it's almost there! One percent remaining!

And…one hundred percent! Finally! now – wait, there's a notice suddenly appear. Is this a Bug? Maybe glicth? Nah, maybe this is from Game Master. I clicked the message and read the message.

* * *

**From:** Unknow

_Dear Youngster, Consider this as your chance to get out from your boring life. We will advancing your game software into something more challenging. Do you want to receive the true power of eSper? Pick your choice: Y/N_

* * *

…this is strange. Game Master wouldn't send this kind of message. But the message seem interesting and yeah, the sender of this mail knows that my life sucked. So I typed the 'Y' word and press enter…

…and nothing happened. I sighed loudly, my hope to gain some excitement shatered into pieces. But it didn't takes some time when my laptop began emmiting screeching voice, like when you clawing the black board.

It makes me closing my ears with my hands. The voice make me crazy! I even try anything to turned it of: kick it, smacking it, even bite it. After few minutes of screeching voice, my laptop exploded, litteraly. I stared blankly at my laptop and then began panicking.

"NOOOO! MY PRECIOUS LAPTOP!"

I kept like that for good few hours and realized something. When my laptop exploded, it makes an exploding sound so loudly that can make Al absolutely hear it. Instead, it was silence. TOO silence.

I looked outside and I can't find any sign of my butler. That's strange, because when I'm breaking my vase few weeks ago, Al always come to see me and ask if anything was wrong.

But now, it was quiet. TOO quite. Then, I put aside that problem. The real problem here is there's broken laptop in front of my eyes. MY laptop. I sighed loudly and walking toward the laptop.

Suddenly, the screen of my laptop turned on again, making me really shocked. Few second after that, binary code suddenly began fill my whole laptop screen. Then, the binary code began forming a sentence.

WELCOME TO NETSPHERE.

..Okaaaay…? That was weird. Just a second ago, my laptop was broken, but now…? I quickly hide the remaining of my laptop under my bed and pretend everything earlier never happened.

'I hope tomorrow I can bring my laptop to repair it and I will make Fei pay for whatever her memory card contain,'

**-Next Day-**

…is this just me…or my school already replaced with some kind of military base? I mean, look at that! There's a scout tower with machine-gun on it! And is that a gatling-gun I saw earlier? And to make it more weird…every student have at least one rifle or melee weapon!

I realized some of them wearing a really awesome outfit. Wait, I know those outfit! It's battle outfit for every S4 character!

"Is this cosplay day, or what?" I said aloud to myself, while passing the school gate. Just then, I began panicking when my clothes suddenly vanish into some binary code and replace with one of the S4 League battle outfit. On my hand, there's some kind of rifle on my hand and a blue sword on my back.

"What the?!" I said and realize that the rifle on my grasp are real thing. I was very shocked, then suddenly the intercom said something.

"Welcome, Youngster, to your new realm of eSper. Today we have a mormig Death Match schedule, so pick your best weapon, skill, find your teammate and claim the victory! Show me your S4! stay Young & Dangerous, 'kay?"

Wait a minute…I know that voice somewhere.

Then, above the school, a digital timer appear. We just have 30 minutes to choosing our teammate. Then it hit me like a ton of brick. I was on my dream world, where's eSper are exist. But, how can I fight? I even didn't know how to use Katana, even I have Samurai blood on me!

I looked at my weapon. I have a Semi Rifle and the sword on my back, it was a Plasma Sword. I even found an orange ball-like thing and realize it was Earth Bomber. NO WAY. Now I supposed to happy or panic?

Happy, because I finally come to my dream world. Panic, because it was 15 minutes left to choosing teammate and I was even didn't have anyone! In my panicking state, someone grabbed my shoulder.

I turned on my heels and found Fei and Al behind me.

"Fei! Al!"

Wait a minute, it was obvious that Fei is here, but why Al? As if knowing what I was thinking about, Al answering me.

"I have my own 'Game Session' too, young master," the butler said, bowing slightly. My mouth gapped open. Then, I felt a finger below my chin, making me closed my mouth. It was Fei.

"Haha, you must be versy shocked, right? Well then, I will said this to you. Welcome to Netsphere, where every eSper gather in one place and testing their skill,"

WHAT. THE. HELL.

**~End of Flashback~**

And here I am, with my new teammate; Fei and Al, ready for my first battle on this world. I was so excited. The timer show us the time for picking teammate are already 15 second left. 10 second left.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Yeah yeah ya'll ready? It was time for the S4 League! We're about to explode like a bomb! Show me your S4!

And, the battle begin…

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

A/N: hey! New author here! I'm so sorry if you don't quite understand this story because my lack of skill in grammar. But hey, I hope this story can make the S4 League section on FF increasing. Anyway, I accepting every suggestion. If you want to flame me, don't too harsh please. I accept everything! Oh, and I accepting OC for this story if you want. Every author just can send 2 OC. If anyone interested, please fill this 'Form'

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Position:** (Tanker, Invader, Healer, etc)

**Weapon:**

**Skill:** (Shield, Flying, Anchoring, etc)

**Appearance:**

**Behavior Toward Others:**


End file.
